1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to apparatuses and methods for processing digital 3D (three dimensions) objects, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for processing digital 3D objects comprising a plurality of sub-objects for transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Now, digital 3D objects often appear in online games, product/model shows, and space shows, etc., letting them more immersive.
To avoid issue of servers, users are supposed to backup, copy, or transfer digital 3D objects to their own computers for 3D gaming. The amount of data for digital 3D objects is usually large. For transmission, the size of a digital 3D object is limited, and transmission rate is slow. Traditionally, digital 3D objects are often divided into many smaller objects and transmitted separately. However, after being transmitted, there is no record of the relative positions of the smaller objects, so users must combine the smaller objects by themselves, which is inconvenient for users.
Currently, there is no apparatus or service for the uploading, downloading, exchange, or trading of digital 3D objects. For example, a buyer and a seller must register on the same server when they want to trade or exchange a digital 3D object, e.g., a virtual weapon or a virtual armor, of an online game. Meanwhile, gaming systems and gaming developers usually adopt different 3D file formats, e.g., 3D MAX or MAYA. Therefore, digital 3D objects can not be transferred among different gaming systems.